


She's Leaving Home

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Pansy tries running away from her problems and towards Ginny.





	She's Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Notes:** Originally for my [Come Together](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=ficbymarks&keyword=Come+Together&filter=all) series of fics.

 

***

 

_July 7_  
"This is _crazy_ ," Ginny gapes. "What am I supposed to do? Stash you in my room? I don't know if you've noticed, but this is a small room and despite the fact that there are a lot of us, I'm pretty sure my mother would notice if she gained an extra daughter." 

Pansy drops her bag on the floor. There are dried tear tracks on her cheeks and her hair is mussed. Truthfully, Ginny's more unnerved by her appearance than anything else. "I can go, if you want. Maybe Millicent's family wouldn't kill me. I just thought...I thought you would understand," says Pansy, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"I do," insists Ginny. "I was being silly. I want you here. I do." She goes to Pansy and puts her arms around her. Ginny grabs Pansy's face so the older girl is now looking into her eyes. "I want you. I always do. We'll figure something out. My parents will help you, I'm sure." 

The two lay on Ginny's cramped little bed and curl around one another. 

_June 30 - One Week Earlier_  
Pansy runs up to her room in the Parkinson Estate. It's exactly the same as she left it when she went back to Hogwarts at the end of Christmas holidays - opulent, clean and pink. She sniffs in distaste. The room just seems too _big_ for her now. Pansy misses dark corners and fingers surreptitiously brushing against fingers in the hall. 

 

She misses seeing red hair splayed across her pillow, though that's only happened once. 

Pansy sits on her giant bed and feels lost. 

_July 4 - Three Days Earlier_   
Pansy's mouth hangs open from the shock and she feels her mother's finger reach under her chin to push her jaw back into place. "Close your mouth, dear. It's not ladylike." 

"But...but," she stammers. " _Draco_? I can't marry him! He doesn't even like..." Her mouth clamped shut before she let Draco's secret out. 

"Now, now," says her father, misunderstanding. "I'm sure he'll grow to like you." 

Pansy scoffs. "We're friends, Father. Nothing more." 

 

Her mother makes a clucking noise with her tongue and shakes her head. "No, dear. He's your fiancé. It's a proper betrothal. We expect you to carry on our lines and Draco will surely need an heir. We believed you'd be pleased." 

Leaning back in her chair, Pansy nods. Draco is her friend, but he's a blond and worse, he was a _boy_. She desperately wishes for a way out of this. 

_July 7 - Two Hours Earlier_   
Pansy leaves the letter in the drawing room, where her mother would be sure to find it the next morning. It explains everything, from her discomfort at expansiveness of her room to the reasons why she can't marry Draco. She explains there's a girl, that she only wants girls. Pansy doesn't say who it was, of course. She can't bear to think of Ginny hurt. As for Pansy herself, it doesn't matter. She'll probably be killed if she's ever found, but Pansy is sick of lying. 

Tears fill her eyes, as she grabs a pinch of Floo Powder and tosses it into the fire. Clearing her throat and steadying her voice, she quietly says, "The Three Broomsticks." She doesn't want to be tracked and the pub would be open at this time. From Hogsmeade, she takes the Floo to another pub, close to Ottery St. Catchpole. Ignoring the catcalls from a couple of the drunken patrons, she then climbs on her broom and flies the rest of the way to The Burrow. 

_June 23 - Two Weeks Earlier_   
Pansy gasps and asks, "How'd you'd get into my room?" She moves over to make room on the bed. 

Ginny grins cheekily and shows Pansy an Invisibility Cloak. "I borrowed this from a friend and then followed one of the Slytherins through the entrance. Don't worry," she assures, seeing the shocked look on Pansy's face. "I don't plan to make a habit of this. It's just...we're going to be separated for the whole summer and I wanted one night with you. Is that okay?" 

 

Nodding, Pansy mutters, "Bloody Gryffindors" and pulls Ginny in for a kiss. Pansy shudders when Ginny's tongue slides into her mouth and moans as Ginny's tiny hands work open the buttons of Pansy's night-shirt. Pansy rolls Ginny onto her back and the other girl smiles up at her. Pansy gazes at the red hair spread across her pillow and the tiny freckles across the bridge of Ginny's nose. She leans down and places a trail of kisses on Ginny's stomach, inhaling her scent. She smells like baby powder, Pansy thinks. "I love you," Pansy mumbles, her words muffled by Ginny's stomach. 

"I love you, too," Ginny says. Her words are clear. 

_May 7 - Two Months Earlier_   
"Get out of my way, Weasley." 

"Make me, Parkinson." 

Pansy raises her wand and Ginny does the same. Neither casts a spell. 

"You first," Pansy urges. 

"No, you!" 

 

"You!" 

"You!" 

Pansy giggles first, then Ginny, both realising the ridiculousness of the situation. They laugh and laugh and both end up using the wall for support. Ginny slides down to the floor and Pansy joins her, still laughing. 

"How old are we, anyway?" asks Pansy. 

"I'm this many," says Ginny holding up both of her small hands and one foot. 

Pansy roars with laughter. There are tears rolling down her face. 

Ginny scrutinises Pansy and Pansy feels suddenly self-conscious. She hates her nose and is a few pounds overweight. Next to dainty Ginny, Pansy feels like a lumbering troll. But Ginny just says, "You have a nice laugh. I like the way your mouth moves." 

"Th-Thank you," replies Pansy, caught off guard. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

 

"I suppose."


End file.
